The Geek of Grisaia
by Jermaphobe
Summary: After his life is ruined by his own hands. Matt Sharp changes his name and through not-so-legal means. Gets into contact with a Japanese school principal and plans a transfer from his small home town in Massachusetts to Japan where he will spend the remainder of his high school life. Seeking to find solace in a peaceful environment. However many troublesome days await the young man
1. Troublesome

July 23, 2011; 13:32 Mishima Cape

Many of the things we are taught from birth are either seen as subjective or objective. However, one fact you cannot differ or debunk is that people make business off money, not humanity, love, or care toward one another, otherwise slave trades and burglary jobs wouldn't exist.

Someone always benefits in the end, and in some situations. Some always suffer. The world isn't black and white, there are various viewpoints and different perspectives. And as such, someone may see it necessary to rob a bank or a nearby convenience store to help support themselves. This also applies to the aforementioned slave traders. Slavery has been abolished in many countries over the past two decades. But even in this modern-day slave trades still exist in some parts of the world.

Point is, there is always another perspective, another side to the story. Does mean I'm defending slavery? No. In my perspective and most likely many others, slavery isn't right. People aren't objects meant to be purchased. But there is always perspective. What does any of this have to do with what is happening right now? I have apparently caught the attention of a police officer while I was lost trying to find the main road that leads north out of the town. I've never liked dealing with authority figures because most if not all conversations I engage with them involve said figure wagging their badge around like a jock's stool. Not like I haven't had enough of those instances in the past.

I figured I'd tell the old man I was lost and needing directions but he found it necessary to search me down before I could even get my intention across and tossed my hand-me-down moped up and down the street going through what I was able to pack along with myself. "What is your current state of address". "Currently that shabby moped you just tossed over the fence." For the past ten minutes we've engaged in question and answer conversations with little progress. "Sir, I was intending to ask for directions for the northern main road out of town until you deemed it necessary to search my sole existence." Now, my moped I could toss out myself, and see myself doing as such soon seeing this man being able to toss such an object around with ease. It did not cost much for me since I had it brought over from my former country of residence; America. What was my sole existence was the 19" inch tall desktop computer and monitor setup I had completely disassembled and strapped to the moped before the cop ripped away all my safety measures against damage.

That aside, I worded my statement just right with an even tone. This way I should be able to make some much needed progress. "Due to the decreasing crime rates in Japan, our roles in society have been much more simplified. I stopped you because you're a foreigner, and it is part of our role to stop foreigners and see ID, to ensure there are no illegals if you know what I'm saying." The officer said with a pinch of sarcasm near the end.

The truth of the matter is I had approached the officer first but just by the first look he had given me I felt that something troublesome was going to happen. I had neglected to obtain some sort of ID other than my passport. Which I've been withholding due to the officer's blatant frustration. I had planned to fully set up my ID situation after settling in, but planning ahead be damned I wanted to take it easy the week before the leave for Japan. "So the police officers in this country have so little to do so they pull freshly arrived foreign citizens of Japan aside for search downs." I casually throw out in the open with an intentional smirk on my face. "After thorough searching I have come to the conclusion of placing you under arrest for illegal entry into the country without any form of ID whatsoever." The cop said with a tint of confidence, He must have done this before. "Any form of ID you say? Why didn't you say so? My passport is in my coat pocket." Right before I approached the officer, I had stowed my coat in my suitcase due to it being redundant to wear in 30°C temperatures. He did search my suitcase, but got distracted talking to me and looked over it. Which honestly is quite hilarious to me. Even the people in Japan are just as stupid as their American counterparts.

"..I see.." The officer proceeds to thoroughly search my suitcase and finds the aforementioned coat and searches it. Not long after he pulls out my passport and examines it thoroughly. The entire reason this charade led on like it had was because he asked for driver's license. Which is idiotic considering he knows I'm a teenage foreigner and I had stated my name and age. I am too young to apply for a driver's license in Japan. Maybe my little charade was unnecessary. Of course, the initial confrontation and search down was troublesome but I intentionally neglected from telling him of my passport, intentionally being specific as he had asked for my non-existent driver's license and not any form of ID. Maybe he was just that stupid or assumed I knew he meant any kind of ID. This man may have had plans instead of playing along a charade with a teenager. Thinking on it further I'd always be a bit suspicious of a foreigner in my own country so look who's been hypocritical. Realizing this. I decide to retrace my position and let him have his moment.

"Now, none of this would of happened if you'd just told me of the passport young one. I may of actually arrested you for false charges if you hadn't spoken up last second. We have roles to fulfill and from a personal standpoint, I'm still not so certain of your reason being here. You stated you're transferring to a school in this town. Yet, you've dodged every attempt at answering the name of the school." He has a point, I have purposely dodged every attempt he tries at an answer about the school I'm transferring to. The school I'm transferring to is what is more commonly known as an isolated prison based on the rumors Chizuru has heard. So despite how risky it is to go off rumors, I'm more than a little hesitant when it comes to disclosing that information. But seeing how the train is now moving I'd be shooting myself in the foot here not answering. "Mihama Academy…"

"I see. Well, not like you won't be in good company there. I occasionally see one of the students there from time to time and they're not trouble makers for the most part." "I've heard several rumors surrounding the academy, so forgive me for being so reluctant for answering your question about my soon-to-be place of academic achievement." "Does that answer why you were so reluctant to tell me of your passport until just now?" "…" Now if it was any hotter out here, my mood would most likely be a bit snippier and I would of informed him of the small sadist in me. That would have landed me a good night's rest in the Stoney Lonesome most likely.

"Well, I'll be on my way, see you around Akira-san.". The cop said rounding the corner, damn bastard just left me here to clean this slop up. Is that even legal here? Well, maybe I had this coming.

Akira Hiroshi

Former Name: Matt Sharp

Age: 16

Date of Birth: August 3rd, 1994

Attributes

\- Logical thinker

\- Overthinker

\- Cynical

\- Computer geek

\- Kind Heart (formerly)

Likes

\- History

\- Intelligent conversations

\- Gaming

\- Reading

Dislikes

\- Ignorance

\- Arrogance

\- Troublesome situations

\- Relationships

Body Stature

\- Very tall, 182.88cm

\- Not very strong in upper body

\- Above average lower body strength

\- Weighs 82kg

This is very experimental and whether or not I continue this is up to any reception I get from this, positive or negative


	2. First Day - Part I

July 24, 2011; 11:04; ?

My experience for the remainder of yesterday, was mostly uneventful. I had arrived at the front gate roughly 45 minutes late. I had expected a much harsher reproach from Chizuru but oddly enough she wasn't too frustrated with my late arrival.

July 23, 2011; 13:56; ?

Chizuru: "If I would know any better I would have packed some drinks to keep cool during my time out here. You risk getting involved with the government only to enroll in Mihama, across the globe? And you show up late to boot. My, Sharp-san, must set your alarm earlier."

Chizuru says with a pinch of agitation and…teasing? Japanese women are confusing.

Hiroshi: I had happened to get thoroughly searched by a local officer on my way over here, he figured it was a good idea to stop me since I'm foreign.

I of course leave out the part where I purposely antagonized him for my own sake.

Chizuru: "My, how that sounds familiar."

Hiroshi: "What business would the police have searching you? Based off appearances, you're not a foreigner. Or, could it be, you deal in the underworld?"

Chizuru: No! Never! I'm not a criminal!

Or so she says, may have to watch out. Regardless she leads me inside the main school building in silence and we proceeded to fill out remaining paperwork.

Chizuru for the remainder of the evening gave me a tour of the school grounds. Very typical of what'd you see in Japanese anime. Sadly, I just wanted to know where my room in the dorm was. Everything else I could figure out later. Just as we were making our way to the school dormitory I noticed this tall figure with a ball of violet long hair standing up on the roof of the dormitory. For a moment I had thought this figure was looking at me, then again, the sun glaring off the windows made it hard to tell.

Hiroshi: "Hey, Chizuru, how many students attend this school?"

Since my means of transferring to this place was fishy business to start with, A list of current enrolled students was not easily available lest I want risk drawing full attention onto myself.

Chizuru: "Six students not counting the new transfer student."

Hiroshi: "…"

This was a mistake. Probably the biggest mistake I've ever committed in my life. Wait no, that would mean this is worse than what I did to them...

Hiroshi: "How about the Male/Female ratio?"

Chizuru: "Eh? Hm... Currently there is one male and five females."

Father, can I please die? I don't want to face the consequences of my actions anymore. How is this even a thing? The only apparent dormitory on the school grounds and all six of them living under the same roof? There is no way in hell this is normal.

Hiroshi: "Let me get this straight, six students attend this massive school that could easily hold possibly hundreds of students, and all six of them live under the same roof? Not to mention that one of them is male?"

Chizuru: "Correct, however, I can see where you're going with this and, so I will properly debunk your thoughts. No, no naughty business goes on in these dormitories. All of my students are very behaved an- "

?: "GHAAAAAAAAA!"

?: "Come here Chiruchiru and lemme' see them appuls!"

?: "Get away! I hate yo-WAH!"

*Crash*

Chizuru: "Eh…Well, most of the time."

Chizuru's apparent embarrassment aside, that screech hurt my ears, despite me merely standing quite a distance from the doorway. Feel sorry for the poor sod that was near that disaster zone, whatever it is.

Deciding it'd be best to snap Chizuru out of her daze, I politely but firmly asked Chizuru to only lead me to my room. She indulged me in my request and led me to my room on the third floor. As we rounded the corner to go up the stairs we stumbled across what looked like a kindergartener fondling with a blond headed corpse's chest. It left me and Chizuru both in an astonished gaze until my sense came back to me. Chizuru, however, was not too quick to recover.

Hiroshi: "Hey kid, mind picking yourself and that corpse out of the way, so we can get by?"

The kid emitted a smell yelp and turned to look at me. She had a look of fear and quickly ran up the stairs and away from us.

Hiroshi: "Great, two minutes in and already have someone scared of me."

Chizuru: "Irisu-san is very shy around new people, give her some time and space and she may warm up to you."

Hiroshi: "So that kid is a student here? Wasn't aware this place taught kindergarten."

Chizuru: "Irisu-san is very much above kindergarten level. She is a first-year student at this academy."

That's surprising, she must be one of those rare-born natural geniuses. But, why is she here? I proceed to make my way up the stairs until I turn back and see Chizuru trying to revive the corpse of that blond woman.

Hiroshi: "Chizuru, what is my room number? I'll split off from you here."

She tells me my room number and hands me the key, I promptly make my way to my room. I unlock the door and make my way in. I instantly smell something foul. I trace the smell back to the kitchen sink. The water in here must not have been run in a while and is developing an odor. I twist the hot knob and no water comes out.

Hiroshi: "Isn't that typical, cut water to save costs. No wonder the students here are nuts, they're dehydrated."

?: "Incorrect, we shut off water to inactive rooms to save on cost. I assure you everyone here is perfectly hydrated."

Dammit, I left that door open. I turn my body just a little bit in order to get a good look at this woman who walked in unannounced. A woman with short, slightly-curled, pink hair wearing a maid outfit…. what?

Hiroshi: "And who are you? Room service?

?: "Yes, Komine Sachi, at your service!"

Hiroshi: "Alright, service-san, I'd like to request the water be turned on in my room, so I can thoroughly clean and rid this stench that invades both our nostrils."

Sachi: "Of course, um…Could I know your name?"

Two options, Option A; Tell her a fake name. Option B; Tell her my real name.

Yeah, I'm going option B

Hiroshi: "Akira…Akira Hiroshi."

That name still feels awkward to say,

Sachi: "Of course, Akira-Sama."

…. No

Hiroshi: "Just Akira would be fine."

Sachi: "Of course, Akira"

Thankfully the rest of my day was left spent cleaning up my newly assigned room and bringing in all my personal belongings. A few times I heard the other students walking by, thankfully I kept quiet, and my door, closed.

July 24, 2011; 11:05; Mihama Academy

Lying back just being able to look into the clouds on a breezy day has always been relaxing to me, nothing bad has ever happened to me while cloud gazing. The roof of the dormitory is a great spot for such an activity. I'm currently lying on the opposite wall of the entrance back into the dormitory that leads into the third floor. The little spot I found hides the sun making it a bit easier for me to gaze at the clouds.

I hear the door on the opposite wall to me open. However, I really feel no interest in conversation with these people. I know nothing about them. I know more than one of them knows about me. So, until I can get a grasp on my surroundings, I'm laying low. Going over everything that happened yesterday. Was that a warning sign? Why does it matter? Whatever happens to me from here on out, good or bad, would somehow be a means to an end.

… Forgiveness

... Or punishment

Who cares, I need to find a way to find forgiveness for what I did. Or, at the very least. Justified punishment for my actions. Who knows what this oddball of a situation has in store for me.

July 25, 2011; 4:27; School Dormitory – Hiroshi's Room

Despite my inner struggle to remain awake during the day in the past. I hate going to bed 'early'. Going off EST, I'd usually stay awake until typically two or three during the night. I typically find something that keeps me awake during school hours, whether it be a drink with an absurd amount of caffeine or being seated next to a group of students whose noise levels warranted the teacher's silencing every so few minutes.

I'd spent the remainder of yesterday just unpacking what I managed to bring overseas and adjusting the room to my own taste. A simplistic bed in the corner next to the doorway, a small kitchen in the back-left corner, a small two-person dining table, opposite of that was a basic study desk I used as a stand for my computer and monitor respectively. Nothing else much noteworthy aside from a small closet. I took a glance at the time located on the bottom right of my computer's monitor and noticed I've been up a bit longer than I usually am. Regardless of the time I proceeded to turn my computer off and slip into more comfortable sleepwear.

That was until I felt something shift downstairs. I couldn't hear anything, but I felt something move, if just slightly.

Hiroshi: "How troublesome, someone's entered the dorm."

I say to no one, for no reason. Deciding it best to scout downstairs for any activity, I quietly slip out of my room and make my way down the stairway as quietly as possible. I peak an eye out from the wall covering the stairway. A man, roughly 5'8",somewhat long unmanaged black hair, wearing a track suit, stands in the lobby doing warm-up exercises.

Is he the other male student here?

He isn't facing my direction, something about this guy feels off, it feels as though he's aware I'm here but does not wish to indulge my curiosity, so it is unclear whether he's aware of me or not. After what felt like a few minutes he finishes and proceeds to leave the dorm. I decide now would be the best time to get this guy's name.

Hiroshi: "Oi, what's your name?"

The man briefly turns his head and faces me. By his look I can only assume he's judging who I am off appearances. I'm wearing a basic black t-shirt alongside white shorts. My hair is slightly disorganized due to having a headset on for the past nine hours. I wouldn't doubt he probably formed an immediate negative assumption over my current appearance.

?: "Kazami Yuuji. I briefly heard there was another student transferring here, so you must be him. Correct?"

Hiroshi: "Correct, going off your apparel I assume you're going out jogging?"

Yuuji: "Quite a fair observation, did I disturb your slumber?"

Hiroshi: "Nah, I've been up for the past 18 hours, when I felt something down here shift I came down to investigate."

Yuuji: "Sleep negligence can cost you, whether it be loss in education prowess or your life in the field."

Hiroshi: "I've never had a thing for sleep, I prefer the stillness of the night personally. My name is Akira Hiroshi"

Yuuji: "Nice to make your acquaintance, Akira-san. Well, I'm off."

With a conversation that lasted just under 45 seconds, he's made his way out of the dormitory and into what remains of the night. From that small chat alone, I already know one thing.

He's someone who could hurt people. I've seen the look in his eyes before in someone else. That look was almost the same as the one that made me come here out of guilt. Although, I shouldn't jump the gun and assume he's outright dangerous. He's been attending this school for a while now and from what Chizuru told me, there is no real danger. Perhaps I'm still naïve, but I feel I should give Yuuji the benefit of the doubt and push my past out of my regards towards him.

July 25, 2011; 8:18; School Dormitory – Lobby

I never went back to sleep. That left me resorting to drinking half a pack of soda drinks hoping the caffeine rush will keep me awake until ten this morning. I don't really care if I fall asleep afterwards. After showering and dressing into the school's uniform, I make my way over to the school building, unfortunately I have to find alternate means of exit from the dormitory. Yuuji, Irisu, and the blond headed woman from before were causing a commotion in the lobby.

Blondie: "Makina! Stay away from me for forever!"

Makina: "BWAH! Yu can't do tis to me, eeryone needs a good massoge eery once in a while."

Blondie: "SHAT UP! YOU'RE LUCKY YOUR FLAT!"

Yuuji: "Michiru, do you imply you would fondle Makina's breasts as an act of revenge if they were not "flat" as you call them?"

Blondie: "NO! YOU IDIOT! JERK! SHAT UP!"

This is starting to get irritating.

Makina: "The only one who can fawndle my breasts are Onii-chan."

The fuck?

Yuuji: "Jokes aside, we need to get going. The bell will ring soon."

I decide to emerge from the wall and make my way toward the door.

Bondie: "Eh?..WAIT! WHO ARE YOU!"

Irisu immediately hid behind Yuuji. I assume he is her 'onii-chan'

Hiroshi: "Akira Hiroshi, nice to make your acquaintance, as of today I will be attending Mihama Private Academy. Let's get along, okay?"

Blondie: "I'm the genital astounding beauty! Matsushima Michiru!"

Yuuji: "I'm pretty sure you meant to say 'genial' Michiru."

Michiru: "Oi, don't underestimate me! I said it right."

Hiroshi: "No, you didn't I'm afraid, genital has a complete different meaning to genial."

Yuuji: "Ah, be best not continue the conversation Akira-san, Michiru is stubborn to the point of stupidity."

Hiroshi: "I had a feeling she was stupid when I overheard the spectacle a few moments ago."

Michiru: "Oi! Who are you two jerks calling stupid!"

Hiroshi: "How troublesome, oh well, I'm off to find the classroom."

I quickly take my leave from the dormitory to avoid any possibility of Matsushima or Yuuji making any remarks that would reignite my interest in the conversation and make my way towards the school.

July 25; 8:23; Mihama Private Academy – Classroom

With seven minutes to spare I enter the classroom. Quite simplistic and spacious. Since there are seven students attending this massive school there are plenty of seats open for the taking. I scan the seating layout and decided to choose a desk close to the middle in the back, but close to the middle. Seems like a spot an average student would take. I reached into my bag and pulled out a book I'd been reading on the flight over here and picked where I left off. Sometime in the span of one to two minutes a woman with long red hair, slender body, and enormous chest entered the classroom with Yuuji, Irisu, Komine, and Matsushima entering just after. Yuuji made his way to the back of the class and set down at a desk close to the window. Komine setting right next to him. Matsushima sitting a couple seats in front of Yuuji. Makina sat beside the red head. I'm quite surprised none of them didn't bother to come up to me, but who I am to complain about being left alone.

Makina: "….Geh!"

Hiroshi: "Hm?"

Apparently Irisu had happened to just glance back at me when I was scanning the room for any more arriving students. So far, I've counted six in attendance, one is missing. Is she simply skipping?

Before I was able to continue that train of thought, I was quickly overshadowed by what appeared to be two moons. But quickly upon looking a bit higher I realized it was that red-haired woman.

Red: "Yo! Welcome to Mihama, what's your name?"

I glance over at Yuuji who was staring blankly outside the window. Did he purposely not tell her about the new transfer student? Maybe I should play a game with her.

Hiroshi: "My name….is Yoru Asa."

Red: "Wrong."

If she knew my name, why bother?

Hiroshi: "Ai, tis but a play. Thy name is Akira Hiroshi."

Red: "Suou Amane. I'm sure you're relatively new here so if you need any help feel free to ask me or Sachi."

With that she waddled off back to her seat and I went back to reading.

Only three minutes until the bell when I felt like I was being watched. I gently glance behind him. No one there. I glance in front of me, No one's looking at me. I hear footsteps come through the doorway, expecting Chizuru, I look to see who entered. What I saw was the figure that I saw on the rooftop a few days ago. We made eye contact. It was then I realized exactly the source of the death glares. She quietly but swiftly reached into her left pocket for something. A pencil? Cell phone? A weapon? Going off the aurora she was emitting towards me was intense. It was pure hostility.

Amane: "sigh, it's Yuuji all over again."

She started walking down the isle closest to the wall opposite of the window. She was one isle over from mine. If she was preparing for an attack I would of expected her to come down the second or third isle. Not letting my guard drop I scoot my left foot outward in case she tries to attack.

Yuuji: "No need to worry, Akira-san, she no longer attacks males on site. But I would advise not engaging direct conversation with her until you settle in."

Rooftop Figure: "I would advise not giving the transfer the impression that I'm a wild animal, Kazami-san."

This one sentence told me all I needed to know. Avoid.

Yuuji: "We all know how you reacted to my entry here Yumiko. I would like it if Akira-san doesn't have to go to the hospital for stab wounds."

Yumiko…Sakaki Yumiko! She's the daughter of the man who owns and funds this academy. Sakaki Michiaki, one of Japan's most powerful influential companies, rather than send Sakaki to a mental institution, he builds this school to keep his daughter's sociopathic behavior away from the world. If that's the case, what is with everyone else being here? Are they in similar situations as well as me and Sakaki?

Hiroshi: "So you're carrying a knife on school grounds."

Yumiko: "Not quite exactly a knife, but an object that can produce similar results."

Michiru: "Ehehe..Yumiko is so scary when she's mad."

Is Sakaki tormenting these students? Are they living in fear?!

Hirsohi: "Yuuji, you implied Sakaki tried to stab you when you first arrived here, how did that end?"

Yuuji: "Quite simple really, her relative speed was lacking compared to mine, so I was easily able to outmaneuver her. She would eventually tire herself out, get fed up and run off. Only to try again the next time she saw me. Eventually I myself got fed up and had a one on one talk, coming to an agreement and from that day forward Yumiko has not attacked on me on sight, without a valid reason."

Hiroshi: "So you're safe. But what about the others? It's quite evident Matsushima is about to piss herself from the aurora Sakaki is emitting and the other two don't seem to be holding up much better."

Matsushima either didn't hear me or was trying so hard to make herself invisibility she toned out her hearing. Suou was trying to hide her interest and worry alongside Irisu. Sachi, I couldn't read her mood.

Yumiko: "I'd be more than happy to demonstrate how I reacted to Kazami-san's arrival with you transfer."

She said as she pulled out a…boxcutter

Hiroshi: "My name is Akira Hiroshi."

Yumiko: "I'm fully aware of your name, Sharp-san."

…!

Yuuji: "Sharp-san?"

This is no longer some petty confrontation with a classmate. This woman

knows exactly what I am. If I'm to continue this babble any longer I may get personal information leaked. Should have known she would have access to student information.

Hiroshi: "Alright Sakaki, I retreat. You win."

Yumiko: "Hmph."

The bell rings and Sakaki's boxcutter retreats to its original resting place.

July 25, 2011; 13:01; Mihama Private Academy – Hallway

When in a confrontation with someone, either physically or verbally. If the opposition pulls their trump card without a need to do so. Either they're confident in their abilities or they're arrogant. Unfortunately for me. My opposition is both. Sakaki knows I'm fully aware of the situation I'm in. She undoubtedly has the power to make my life a living hell. She's going to make a report to her father and have some sort of swat team take me out of here for infiltration charges. I use the recess period as an excuse to slip out of the classroom. Unbeknownst to them, out of the school. I proceed towards the dormitory. If I'm about to be taken out by Sakaki's orders. I need to at least encrypt my computer and the information I have stored on it. My personal skill may not be adequate to combat professionals completely, but it may save some time possibly.

After around 15 minutes have passed I finish up most of the work and prepare to head back to class. I leave my room and proceed downstairs.

Yuuji: "Skipping class Akira-san?

I froze instantly. This man is on to me. Probably for Sakaki's agenda, or maybe his own.

Hiroshi: "No, had some personal business to take care of."

Yuuji: "What's your real name."

Now his tone has gotten serious with a pinch of interrogation.

Hiroshi: "Sharp, Matt."

Yuuji: "So why lie to us about your real name? What do you gain from that? Our trust? Our friendship? Why are you here and what are your intentions."

I faced toward the stairway, not bothering to look him in the eyes. If I did his eyes might make me act up.

Hiroshi: "I don't care much about friendship, but I assure you, I legally changed my name to Akira Hiroshi. I still have the papers validating my claim as well. Why I'm here, I'm certain you can put together the pieces. Everyone here is here because they've been treated awfully in their past or they've developed some type of mental disorder. I've seen your eyes before Yuuji. I know you've killed people. Whether or not following orders or for fun, only you know. As for my intentions, I seek either forgiveness, punishment, or solitude. So far, the third option I speak of is not going to plan. Whether or not you decide I'm trustworthy or not is for you to decide. But if you decide to kill me, at least let it be quick and painless."

I turn around as I finish what I'm saying to get a read on his face. His face was of shock, sadness, anger, and emptiness all at the same time. Perhaps he has snapped? If this is the case I best prepare myself for what may be my last stand. What I did not expect was for his facial expression to stabilize into a neutral expression. Compared to before it felt mute.

Yuuji: "How foolish of me, to assume you're a threat based off straws. Apologies, Akira-san."

Hiroshi: "Could you drop the '-san'? Akira is fine."

Yuuji: "I see."

Yuuji walks past me down the stairway to where I assume is the school. I after a few minutes standing there follow suite.

Yuuji: ("Akira is right about everyone being here for their own reasons. His reaction to Yumiko saying his former name must haunt him for him to go from engage to disengage so quickly. I feel getting JB to do a background search on Akira would be an invasion of privacy and it's quite evident that his past is something he doesn't want to talk about. However, if he is mentally unstable. He could be a major danger to everyone at the school. I could most likely handle him, but I can't be here 24/7 to monitor him. I may have been picking at straws assuming he was an immediate threat upon finding out the name he told me wasn't his name given at birth. 'I've seen your eyes before Yuuji.'. Seen my eyes before? So, he's seen death in person. Best course of action for now is to monitor his behavior over the course of the week and judge for myself if he's dangerous.")


	3. First Day - Part II

**July 25, 2011; 11:14; Mihama Private Academy – Classroom**

Chizuru's lecturing does not stop. Unfortunately, the caffeine rush I had hoped that would last me wore off just one hour short of when I wanted it to. Since then I've been drifting in and out of consciousness every few minutes. I'm certain Chizuru had noticed my drifting, despite not acting on it. This cycle went on for a little over three hours. Then suddenly for the fifth time this morning, the class bell rings.

Chizuru: "Ah, I guess I will see you all after lunch."

Chizuru exits the classroom, leaving all seven of us alone and unmonitored. She truly has faith in her students. She did however mention this was our lunch period. Thinking about it now. Did Chizuru ever discuss with me how this school handles lunch? I look over to Yuuji to find Suou, Irisu, Matsushima, and Komine huddled around Yuuji. Noting the absence of Sakaki, I glance back towards her seat to find her reading a book she had pulled out. Quickly deciding to forget about Sakaki, I decide to stand up and make my way back to the dormitory. Deciding to be better safe than sorry and make my own lunch and take care of protecting some information.

Amane: "Oh? Hey Hiroshi-kun! Where are you going?"

Hiroshi: "Lunch."

A simple answer should take their eyes off me.

Sachi: "No need to trouble yourself Akira, I'm currently taking everyone's requests of what they want for lunch. It'd be no problem taking yours."

Hiroshi: "A simple sandwich will be fine, I'll pay you for the sandwich this evening."

Sachi: "I refuse."

Did she just refuse money? Deciding to walk halfway over to them so I don't need to raise my voice, I noticed Yuuji looking at me analytically. Choosing to ignore him for now.

Hiroshi: "Then I refuse your generosity."

Michiru: "Oi! Don't refuse a girl's kindness! Especially Sachi's!"

Amane: "Michiru may have a point on this one. It is rude to refuse a beautiful woman's generosity."

Hiroshi: "I suppose Yuuji is the rudest person alive seeing how you plopped your moons on top of him despite his blatant lack of concern."

Yuuji: "I've told her multiple times to take them off me, I've grown numb to the feeling by now."

Amane: "Don't ya know how rude it is to insult a woman's figure!"

Amane stops sitting on Yuuji with her upper body and steps away with a pouting stance.

Hiroshi: "Perverted Woman."

Michiru: "As if you're one to talk! You watched Makina fondle my…. Anyway! You have no room to talk!"

Hiroshi: "Allow me to clear the air about the undoubtedly horrendous illusions some of you may have gotten about me by Matsushima's statement. Firstly, that incident occurred on the day I came here; two days ago. Secondly, Chizuru was with me when we happened to of heard what sounded like a dying banshee screaming 'NOOOO MAKINA'. Followed by a loud crash. If we had been in the dormitory our eardrums most definitely of been shot. Last but most definitely the most important thing to consider, we happened to of stumbled upon Irisu's massaging what I assumed to be a corpse when we attempted to make our way up the stairway. The site of it, if I'm being purely honest, left me feeling like I wanted to find the nearest helicopter and go sky-diving without a parachute. So, at that time I think I can excuse my reaction since it was the first time in my life I was left truly speechless

The reaction I had said was a bit of a lie, but it's true when I say the site of the massaging did leave me speechless.

Sachi: "Well said response, Akira."

Michiru: "You didn't have to go up that stairway! You could have taken the elevator!"

Sachi: "A valid argument, Michiru-sama. However, our dormitory does not have an elevator."

Michiru: "Ggh…Well…Anyway! Go fetch my lunch Sachi!"

With that, Sachi walks over to Sakaki for her request and leaves the classroom. I decide that rather than keep myself in the conversation.

Around seven minutes later Sachi comes back carrying everyone's lunches. She looked as though she could not even see where she was going. Without thinking, I jump from my seat and run over to Sachi.

Hiroshi: "Oi! Don't carry this much stuff on your own! You could seriously hurt yourself! Ever heard of shopping bags?!"

I, not noticing, say so with a tone of worry and anger. Everyone else however, did notice.

Amane + Michiru + Makina: "…."

By this point I've already taken over half of the lunches and placing them separately on the desks.

Sachi: "I appreciate your concern Akira, I'll be sure to do it less often in the future."

Finally getting the lunches sorted out, I notice everyone but a small few giving me looks.

Hiroshi: "Oh?...ha ha… ha ha ha...My bad, guess I dropped the ball."

I turn around and go back to my seat and continuing my reading. How idiotic of me to run up and take almost everything Komine was carrying. Then scold her for doing something so haphazardly. There was no reason for me to do it. There was no gain from it. I just mad an ass out of myself for no reason.

*poke*

Hiroshi: "Huh?"

Sachi: "You wouldn't respond to me calling your name, so I poked you. You forgot to pick up your sandwich when you returned to your seat."

Hiroshi: "I see, thanks."

Despite making an ass out of myself, she still went out of her way to give this to me. I don't want to cause much more of a scene and stand out even more. Best just eat my sandwich and retract myself from the social circle.

July 25, 2011; 15:07; Mihama Private Academy – Classroom.

OST ~ Orange Sunshine

They say hindsight is a way to look back and learn from mistakes. What isn't said, however, is how hindsight makes you criticize yourself for said mistakes. Of course, it may be a given. But considering how the circumstances of the event one would look back in hindsight can vary greatly, could cause self-induced depression, anger, etc.

Thinking back to the encounter with Yuuji at the dorm and the incident with Sakaki this morning. I can't help but wonder, what have I done wrong and what should I have done? The incident with Sakaki sparked Yuuji's suspicions about me. If I hadn't of shown a visible reaction to her presence, Yuuji more than likely wouldn't of spoke up. So that is my fault. So, say that was unavoidable, that would lead me to regard my emotions during the moment. I started slowly getting riled up when the thought of Sakaki torturing these people due to her own insanity. (I assumed of course.)

Foolish. Completely foolish of me.

Regardless, I'll be sitting in the classroom until sunset if I continue to wallow. The bell noting the end of today's classes rung a minute or so ago, I stand from my seat and walk towards the door until I'm stopped by hearing my name called.

Amane: "Hey Hiroshi-kun! Want to have a welcoming party?"

Hiroshi: "No. You have so much time, don't waste it on such a trivial matter."

Michiru: "Bah, what do you mean so much of it? We have plenty of time!"

Hiroshi: "You can die at any moment. Death can come at a moment's notice. Do what you can do today instead of putting it off until tomorrow, and don't knowingly waste your time unless your 'soul' is just a drifting log in the river."

Michiru: "Hypocrite! Idiot! You say don't waste your time yet you spent the entire day reading a book instead of talking during recess periods! Only one time did you actually do something that's not reading and go on a walk!"

Hiroshi: "Why you must always shout at the top of your lungs. I just have a thing for reading. You can learn so many things from books. Whether it'd be pointless trivia or how airplanes fly.

Sachi: "Akira, if you'd like, I could shut Michiru-sama up."

Hiroshi: "I'm in your debt."

Sachi seemingly pulls a loaf of bread out an invisible pocket and shoves it into Matsushima's mouth. The site of the woman practically gagging on bread was slightly amusing.

Amane: "Dark and edgy philosophies aside, let's all get together and celebrate your arrival Hiroshi-kun. I'm a very good cook, even Yuuji says so."

Makina: "Isin't because Onii-chan would daily eat borin ol' beans?"

Amane: "Maybe, maybe. That guy would eat actual garbage if you served it to him."

Hiroshi: "Doesn't have much of a standard then?"

Amane: "Not really. Yuuji prefers meals that provide nutrients and vitamins. Y'know, body essentials. He doesn't seem to care how it looks or tastes like."

Hiroshi: "That type of standard you'd see from people enlisted in the military."

In America, anyway.

Sachi: "You have a point, Kazami-san does behave like a soldier in military forces. However, the chance of Kazami-san being in the military are low. Japan does not have a 'military' if we're using the United States of America as reference."

Amane: "Nah, no way he could ever be from the military. Yuuji works a garbage collection job part-time."

Hiroshi: "I see."

He's got himself a stable position at a garbage job, swell. Maybe that has something to do with his lack of care over the appearance or taste of his meals. A brief silence looms over the room until Komine decides to interrupt.

Sachi: "I'd love to stay and partake of the conversation longer, but I got a list of chores to do before sunset, excuse me."

Sachi leaves, leaving just us four.

Amane: "So, Hiroshi-kun. What time will you be free?"

Hiroshi: "I recall myself declining the offer? If not, I will remind you. I don't want you to throw a welcoming party for me, it's more troublesome to host a party for someone who won't show up."

Amane: "It's just a one-time thing, not asking a whole lot of you. Just show up and eat the food. It isn't that hard."

Hiroshi: "What's really asking a lot of me is to show up to a student's room when we've only been acquainted less than one day and celebrate alongside the rest of the student body."

Amane: "…"

Thinking I finally got my message through, I start to turn around and leave.

Amane: "Hiroshi-kun, do you really not want a welcoming party?"

Suou's mood drops. Why is this woman, who would plop her rack on someone's head and not bat an eye, turn tail and retreat when someone denies a simple commodity? For some reason the back of my neck itches unbearably and its hard to maintain eye contact. I practically spat out every reason I could think of quickly to throw her off. Now I feel regret.

Hiroshi: "If you really want to host something, go ahead. Keep it small, I won't even bother coming out of my room if I find the entire student body attending."

Amane: "Yes! You won't be disappointed Hiroshi-kun! I'll have Makina or Yuuji drop by your room when things are set."

How troublesome, I suppose getting to know these guys shouldn't be that bad. Given the assumption that I won't be getting forcefully taken away by feds tonight. This should be a proper way to end the conversation. I leave the classroom.

Michiru: *Gasp*… "Amane, I swear I'm not the only who caught that, how he backed down once he saw your mood drop. I bet we got another tsundere! Bad enough to have two, now we have three!"

Amane: "You've been fighting that loaf of bread all this time Michiru? Hehe, maybe he is a tsundere. Too early to call though."

Makina: "Hes only ben here won day and hes already a bettur tsundere than ChiruChiru."

Michiru: "Bah! I can out-tsundere him anytime! He's below even Yuuji!"

While Makina and Michiru continued to debate who in the school is the better tsundere, Amane was zoned out of the conversation, intertwined in her own thoughts.

Amane: ("Hiroshi's attitude feels forced. He's purposely trying to keep us at a distance, like Sakaki. It would be bad if we have two Sakaki's on the same grounds. Hopefully this welcoming party will tell him we're not his enemy.")

 **July 25, 2011; 16:34; School Dormitory - Hiroshi's Room**

 _OST ~ The Town Where You Are_

Going off American time it is 6:34pm. So far, no signs of federal activity. I've done little to nothing aside from scouting for aforementioned feds. I did read a few news stories. Nothing considerably noteworthy save for McDonalds declaring their aim to make their happy meals healthier. How could you make McDonalds food healthier without changing the food altogether? In the past they have changed some of their recipes dramatically due to major health concerns, but today their food is still some of the unhealthiest fast food you can get. Which goes for practically every fast food restaurant. For quick food for food-starved citizens sure it could work. Wouldn't necessarily hurt you to eat it every now and then. It's the ingestion of their food day after day that could lead to health problems. Daylight is nearing sunset, which is when the true time for worry. If I'm to be taken away, it will happen sometime tonight.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Yuuji: "Akira, Amane sent me to tell you everything is ready."

Hiroshi: "Yes, yes, I'm on my way."

I open my door to see none other than one Kazami Yuuji standing beside the doorway with a neutral expression. A much preferable expression compared to what I had seen hours ago.

Yuuji: "Ready to go?"

Hiroshi: "As ready as I'll ever be. That woman pestered me to give her the go-ahead for this party and that I'll show up."

Yuuji: "Troublesome woman."

We begin walking down the hall.

Hiroshi: "Who will be attending this party?"

Yuuji: "Currently me, Makina, Michiru, and Amane herself. Sachi is still tending to her errands, and Sakaki, well, is Sakaki."

My walk-speed slightly slows at the mention of Sakaki, thinking back to my thoughts earlier. It does not surprise me she isn't attending.

Hiroshi: "Did these people throw you a welcoming party? Any idea what am I to expect during this welcoming party?"

Yuuji: "Can't say I had one. Closest thing to a 'welcoming party' was seeing a stripper in my room."

Hiroshi: "Troublesome."

Yuuji: "Agreed."

Hiroshi: "On another note, what is the deal with Matsushima?. She seemed quite pissed at Irisu for something I can't remember. I think she chased her with a bug or something, causing Matsushima to fall down the stairs."

Yuuji: " Michiru plays the role of the typical tsundere character. She fails horribly at it, but it is better to give her words of encouragement when she fails. As for Makina… Sounds like something Makina would do. Although, if Michiru fell down the stairs and has no physical damage or bruising, she must have broken her fall with something or has the body strength of a taut body builder."

Hiroshi: "She looked fine to me, may have been mere luck that she came out of that uninjured. Although, there was something unusual. That being, Irisu fondling the woman's chest. She looks and acts like a little kid, despite Chizuru assuring me she was fifteen."

Yuuji: "I wouldn't let Makina's childish behavior and appearance fool you, she is potentially a deceitful genius."

Hiroshi: "So? Is she exceptionally skilled with photographic memory? Able to look at a page for a mere second and have all contents memorized?"

Yuuji: "Correct, Makina has exceptional photographic memory, Makina alongside my sister are the only two people I know who had this level of skill."

Hiroshi: "Then why did Irisu look dumbfounded during some of today's classes?"

Yuuji: "Her attention span is short, only time she truly pays attention is when it is for her benefit or if something is entertaining. If it's boring she most of the time falls asleep. However, she's quick and eager to learn whatever catches her interest. If she were to devote herself to a long-term goal, there's no doubt she'd be able to achieve it. Her childish behavior she emits daily is a façade, although I do not know why. That being said, as she is now; she won't last long out on her own."

She has potential, has no ambition, and runs around and behaves like a little kid.

Perhaps she's one of those spoiled video game shut-ins who had a traumatizing experience.

It's rich for me, of all people, to accuse others of being a shut-in.

*Crash*

Yuuji + Hiroshi: "Hmm?"

Deciding to ignore the fact that both of us hummed simultaneously, I shift my eyes toward the door six meters down the hall on the left. I'm expecting some screaming to shortly ensue for some reason, however

Silence.

Yuuji: "The vibration and noise level of that crash was too great to be Makina, the noise level I would expect to hear from Michiru. However, the span of the vibration was a bit drawn out. So, my current analysis, Amane tripped and fell down."

Impressive, Simply impressive. He can calmly and efficiently make such analysis's with so little to go on aside from the noise of the crash and vibration it sent through the building? Hell, I didn't even feel any vibration.

Hiroshi: "Let's just get this over with."

Deciding to take initiative for this occasion, I knock on the door and announce my arrival.

Amane: "Hiroshi-kun! Yuuji! One moment please. We've…had an accident,"

Hiroshi: "That skill of yours is invaluable, Yuuji"

Yuuji: "It has it's uses."

After several minutes of waiting in front of the door, it opens. Suou Amane, dressed in what I would call a white tank top; that of which is barely holding the package together. Alongside a pair of black jeans that look a tad too big for her size with a belt she doesn't even have buckled…

"Who ordered a stripper?"

Before I could voice this thought, she speaks.

Amane: "Welcome you two! Sorry for the wait, I kinda tripped over a pest while carrying the miso."

Makina: "That woodna happened if you jus' lemme have a bite of that onigiri."

Amane: "Makina, you- "

Yuuji: "Makina, your little stunt could have severely burned Amane if the miso spilled on her."

Makina: "What? Ama-nee coudnt be burnt any moar then she is, all burned out! Tryna burn fat she doesn't even have. Men wike nice and pwump don't you know Ama-nee?"

Amane: "Shut up Makina!"

In less than a second, Suou somehow manages to lock Irisu in a headlock. Despite Irisu standing behind her. What ensues can only be described as a hammerhead shark fighting with its prey, with said prey screaming out for help as the hammerhead slowly devours it.

Poor Kid.

Yuuji: "I thought that nikujaga was a bit dense. It isn't a problem for me, but I didn't expect Amane to eat it as well."

Hiroshi: "I'll never understand why some women in this country care so much about their figure."

Any country for that matter. I'll also never understand why they won't take their little spat elsewhere and let us have room to pass through the door.

 **July 25, 2011; 16:50; School Dormitory – Amane's Room**

Suou and Irisu finally calmed down and stopped blocking the door. I walk in, searching for a clock. 16:50, it nearly took twenty minutes to get to this point. I may be in for a long night, SAT notwithstanding. The main room consists of a bed, a shelf filled to the brim with toys as well as a small aquarium housing a small creature whose name forgoes me now, and a chabudai in the middle. I sit down at the chabudai, to avoid as much interaction as possible. I wish I had pretended to sleep when Yuuji knocked on my door, but then I'd be interrogated for not showing up the next day. I bring my focus back into the present and decide to observe the character interaction going on around me. Irisu is trying to dig into the onigiri. I say trying, because Suou keeps swatting her away like a fly. Suou is multi-tasking swatting Irisu and quick kitchen clean up. Matsushima is trying to feign being interested in the little creature inside the aquarium. Yuuji is standing against the wall, observing the scene in front of him such as I am. As my eyes centered on him, his centered on mine. Deciding to avoid some nonsense BL fans would get a kick out of, I spoke up.

Hiroshi: "Planning to sit?"

Yuuji: "Sure."

As he makes his way to sit at the chabudai, Matsushima picks up on his movement and jumps from her position in front of the creature (she gave into her interest) to the opposite of where Yuuji presumably intended to sit. Which, from my perspective, is on my right.

Yuuji: "You nearly clipped the surface of the chabudai with your left hind heel. Had you actually hit it, you may of cause it to topple over, or much worse. Scream out in pain."

Hiroshi: "Most of the people I've known burst into laughter when they hit their hind heels."

Yuuji: "Depends on the location and the severity of the pain and varies from person to person."

Michiru: "It's called the funny bone! You hit it and it makes you laugh!"

Yuuji: "What you're referring to is scientifically recognised as the Ulnar nerve, and is located near the Ulna bone. Contrary to what is believed, the funny bone isn't actually a bone. Rather, it is a nerve."

Michiru: "What is a walnut bone?"

Hiroshi: "It is pronounced ulna bone."

I turn my right hand where my palm is facing Matsushima and with my left hand place my index finger on my forearm.

Hiroshi: "It is located in your forearm and runs the length of the forearm alongside the radius bone."

Michiru: "Doesn't the body have multiple ulna nerves then?"

Hiroshi: "Matsushima, I'm not experienced in the human anatomy."

Michiru: "Then get some exper-"

 _OST ~ Jumbo Fruit Parfait DX_

Before she could finish that sentence, a wild Goblin appeared! Wild Goblin used BodySlam!.

Michiru: "Makin-egh-get off-agh-my face!"

Hiroshi: "It's Super Effective!"

Yuuji: "Hm?"

Hiroshi: "Don't mind me, my otaku just momentarily showed."

Yuuji: "I know a guy who I think you'd get along well with."

Hiroshi: "I'll pass, I'm not into neko shit."

For some time me and Yuuji shoot the breeze while Matsushima and Irisu continue to dust ball brawl as the evening entertainment. Surprisingly keeping their spat contained as to not cause a mess in the room.

Yuuji: "They've been going at this for eight minutes."

Hiroshi: "Do we have to intervene?"

Yuuji: "Intervene? Me?"

Hiroshi: "They would be embarrassments if they tired each other before the food was ready."

Makina: "I am onwe an embawassment if I lose! As if I'd wose to this punk!"

You pronounced 'lose' right the first time, what gives?

Hiroshi: "Can you two please knock it off, I'm surprised you're so hyper around me, since I'm the new kid."

Saying this flicks a mental switch in Irisu and her behavior completely changes. Allowing enough time for Matsushima to gain the upper hand and free herself.

 _OST ~ The Moon is Watching_

Makina: "Sorry.. You hate me now dontcha'? Gwuess I got cauwt too much up in the fun…"

That is quite an illogical leap based on one sentence. I didn't glare or have any rude tone in my voice when I said that, did I?

Horishi: "That is nonsensical, I'm not going to hate you for having fun. There is a time and place for everything."

Makina: "I see..."

*Poke*

Makina: "Eh?"

Hiroshi: " It is probably not my place to say, but don't let one person's opinion of you define who you are. I've suffered greatly making this mistake. You've got a good head on your shoulders, the act is almost too convincing."

Makina: "Nice tsundere, Roshi."

Hiroshi: "I'm not an old turtle hermit."

Makina: "A what?"

Poking her forehead was a gambit, and I want to cringe in hindsight. However, in the moment I felt this girl was genuinely kicking herself because she thought I now hated her. A behavior I've seen before in myself. A behavior which, had someone taught me how wrong I was, some things may have turned out differently. Seeing it in her made me impulsive, I didn't want to see her live her life always hiding herself so people cannot hate her. I still don't think it's wise for her to do that, but I definitely could have gone without the forehead poking. This is the last time.

Michiru: "So what is a Crab Turtle anyway?"

 **July 25, 2011; 17:33; School Dormitory – Amane's Room**

Dinner is fully prepared and already finished. I have to give credit where credit is due, Suou is an amazing cook. I've generally found most japanese dishes lacking in taste. Tonight's feast has been an exception. I can't help but find myself cracking a sly smile, content in the evening's filling.

Hiroshi: "Again, I must thank you for the food, Suou-san."

Amane: "Thank you! It was to celebrate your arrival to Mihama Academy afterall."

No one seems to notice I addressed Suou as 'Suou-san'. I realized while eating that not using any honorific would come off as disrespectable to some people in this country. Realizing I still have time to retcon this, I decided to start addressing everyone, save Yuuji, with '-san'. This way, honorifics are, well, honored.

Hiroshi: "That's interesting, because no welcoming party was hosted for Yuuji when he arrived. Only thing he got was a stripper in his room."

Amane: "I am not a stripper! Ya asshole!"

Luckily she was not looking at me, rather, at Yuuji. Who only gives her a look I can amount to "Why is this woman such a pain in the ass?".

Yuuji: "I never told him it was you who was in my room that morning."

Amane: "Oh..Uh...Can we just forget about this?"

Hiroshi: "It'd be my pleasure. With that said, you never quite answered my question."

Michiru: "It isn't like I'm not totally interested in you as a backup!"

Putting a mental block on Matsushima for the rest of tonight.

Amane: "Ah, I see. How to put it… I suppose seeing you acting so closed off kinda reminded me of Sakaki, and with the stand-off with Sakaki, I wanted to help you feel welcome here. As to why we never quite threw a welcoming party for Yuuji, it was a big change for the first ever male to be attending here. Now, things have settled down and your arrival seemed timely."

So Yuuji's arrival here was a massive shock for the female body here, more-so than my arrival. I can't say her motives are bad, I actually enjoyed myself some. I momentarily forgot about my troubles, and the issue at the forefront.

Sakaki Yumiko.

 _OST ~ Scab_

Attending this party may have put me at a disadvantage at tracking any sign of federal movement outside the academy, but then again. What good would it do? I run up to the roof? What then? I jump to my death? I'm by no means in shape, no way in hell I'm fighting my way out. What about the other students? What if they're caught in the crossfire.

 _Even though you act so indifferent, you can't help but put others first._

No, I cannot do this now. I need to leave.

 _OST End_

I interrupt the current chit-chat between Matsushima and Suou and announce my departure for the evening. The next few hours I will need to lock it down. I have to decide my route of action from here.


	4. A One-on-One with Sakaki Yumiko

**July 26, 2011; 15:17; Mihama Private Academy - Roof-top**

 _OST ~ Dog Days_

Today's humidity is off the charts. It wouldn't be too far fetched to pinpoint the light rain storm that passed over in the early hours of today being the cause. The majority of today's discussions during recess and lunch periods was the humidity.

While the temperature is roughly the same as yesterday, the humidity seems to have amplified its intensity. As a side effect, melting one individual's brain functionality.

This time, not me. I've learned that in times like these, do as little physical exertion as possible, stay hydrated, and all is good. I don't mind my own sweat, it's a reaction to the human body temperature increasing outside of its comfortable 'operating temperature'.

Of course, there are other factors that cause you to break into a sweat. Feeling great fear or anxiety can trigger sweating. Illness can as well, but usually these illnesses raise your body temperature while your immune system fights off the infection, placing your body temperature outside if its comfortable 'operating temperature', and as usual, causes your body to sweat.

It's a totally normal bodily function, I do not understand how some people can be so personally disturbed by it. It's a far better alternative than receiving brain damage because you let your body temperature rise to 42C.

With that said, to keep myself cool this eerily quiet afternoon, I am browsing the web on my cell phone on the School's rooftop, with two bottles filled with tap water at my side. There has been no sign of federal activity and Sakaki did not attend class today. Unsettling and calming at the same time.

It is unsettling because I have no idea what she is up to, she may very well be trying to get some information on me through the deep web, perhaps the dark web? Wouldn't put it past her for a moment.

Calming because I cannot deal with anymore altercations like what happened in the classroom yesterday, as much shit I talk, I'm not experienced in combat. So what choices do I have?

Run, or face the music?

I suppose either won't matter in end. I decided last night I will confront her politely and firmly regarding the situation. Perhaps there is no situation and I'm simply being paranoid? Nothing gets solved doing nothing, afterall. Time to face the music.

With that said, I put my cell phone in my shirt pocket, grab my two bottles of tap-water, and make my way off the roof-top, heading for the school dormitory.

Turning to face the doorway down into the school, I glance towards the dormitory in question, spotting a tall figure with long, violet hair on the roof-top, facing the coastline.

Guess I know where to find her.

 **July 26, 2011; 15:21; School Dormitory - Roof-top**

 _OST ~ Soles of my Shoes_

Walking up these steps to the rooftop seriously feels like I'm walking into the final boss room at level 1. It's as if I'm trying to fight a level 65 Archgriffin at level 25 with commoner gear and no Hybrid Oil. My heart won't stop pounding. I feel an empty sensation in my chest and my legs feel weaker with each step.

Christ, pull yourself together.

What happened to my resolve mere minutes ago? I suppose that despite how much I say I've made up my mind, my instinctive nature is still inclined to feel fear.

Climbing the final step, I'm one door knob twist away from my destiny. I suppose by this point my destiny is unchanging. In a fictional piece of writing an orange-clad shonen protagonist would beat me up for thinking this. With one deep inhale and exhale, I reach for the door knob, twist it open, and push.

Directly in front of me is the back of one Sakaki Yumiko. Who, does not react to my appearance on the roof-top whatsoever. Oi, at least acknowledge my struggle here.

Hiroshi: "Yo."

Yumiko: "..."

Silence, as expected. I sit down in front of the door, deciding to use this idle time to think, if Sakaki isn't going to talk. Perhaps in doing so I can make myself look submissive, the smaller prey, instead of the predator.

If she won't respond to casual greeting and chit-chat, then the logical option would be to skip the pleasantries and delve into the issue itself. I'm not mentally strong enough to delve into this of my own initiative. I had hoped she would have knew what I had come for.

Yumiko: "Why are you here?"

I stand corrected, and frozen at the tone in her voice.

Hiroshi: "Because this is the farthest I could have gone, away from that."

Yumiko: "I see."

Hiroshi: "Yeah.."

I don't want to bring up that life, but in order to even keep this new life, I may have to.

Yumiko: "So, Sharp-san. For what reason should I not have you deported back to whence you came?"

Sharp: "So you do have the power have that done."

Yumiko: "Possibly, who knows. Answer the question."

The direction of the conversation definitely calls for me to speak as Matt Sharp, not as Akira Hiroshi.

Sharp: "Because this school, which is supposedly a modern Japanese High School, is far from the truth. The cover that this place is a school is true, and enough is done to ensure that cover is maintained. However, it's true purpose is to isolate what society has deemed the most demented and twisted individuals. Keeping the student population of seven individuals under-surveillance. I'm not going to intrude on anyone's space, I'd much prefer staying in my room."

Yumiko: "Who is to say you'll be allowed to simply hide away in your room forever?"

Sharp: "Because the rest of them know at least to respect the others' boundaries and play in the comfort zone of each other. Otherwise, you probably would have injured or killed one of them by this point if they tried getting too close."

The welcoming party doesn't count as going beyond my comfort zone, Suou almost accepted my rejection of the idea until I relented myself.

Sharp: "Since when did this become about my interaction with the other classmates?"

Yumiko: "I won't allow anyone here that I perceive as a threat. I won't risk my safety, as well as their safety."

So she isn't as much as an ice-queen as I thought she was. Perhaps a psychotic snow-queen. Wait, that's redundant. Perhaps it'd be more accurate to say a psychotic Yukino Yukinoshita? But then, who is the psychotic Hachiman Hikigaya? Who is psychotic Yui Yuigahama? Ha, My Teen Romantic Comedy is Psychotic, as I expected.

Sharp: "Your suspicion of me isn't unwarranted. You're not the only one here suspicious of my arrival here. You're both welcome to observe me and deal with me appropriately once you've both come to a conclusion, or decide individually. I don't know your relationship with him. I can only give you my word and prove through my actions I have no ill intent here, all I seek is a place to reconcile with myself. Here, Mihama Academy; is the best option I could go for. If you're seeking legal proof of my arrival into the country, I have-"

Yumiko: "That's enough. I don't want to hear anymore, Hiroshi-kun."

…!

Hiroshi: "Alright, for future reference, is Sakaki-san appropriate for you?"

Yumiko: "Yes."

Hiroshi: "Very well. Goodbye."

The entire time, she never moved. I could only read her off the tone in her voice. Regardless, I may have said the right things to switch her from an attacker to an observer. This is much more of a relief than I thought it would be.

 _~OST END~_


	5. Extreme Sports II?

**July 29, 2011; 10:48; Mihama Private Academy - Schoolyard**

 _~ OST: Orange Sunshine ~_

In America, I always looked forward to the weekend, as it was the two days of the week I was not required to be in school. Unfortunately, in Japan, students have to attend school on Saturdays most of the time; with students getting the saturday off on the 2nd and 4th Saturday of the month. That leaves us with only Sunday as a constant factor. Even more unfortunately for me, the 4th Saturday passed last week. For a shut-in like me who spends his time locked up in his room on the internet instead of being a productive member of society (lol), I loathe having my free time taken away from me. If I want to exercise, I'll exercise. If I want to read a novel outside, I'll read a novel outside. If I want to come an extra day to school, I'll come an extra day to school.

TL:DR, I hate change.

For today's particular morning class, we're in Gym. Back in America, I was an average player for most of the games the teacher would force us to play. On days the teacher would make us do laps, I would always be #19 in the "Top 33 athletic students" tier list my friend Lucas would maintain for our class alone. I'm not proud or ashamed of my ranking, regardless of how much bias he put into his silly lists. I much would rather run laps by myself than play a game with people.

Chizuru: "Alright! Today, everyone will be playing baseball!"

Yuuji: "Again?"

Hiroshi: "A sport with Ameri-"

Amane: "LET'S GO! FIGHTING DREAMERS! GO!"

Makina: "YASSAH!"

Sachi: "Go!"

Hiroshi: "Tachibana-sensei, may I be excused to run laps around the school?"

Chizuru: "No. The teams will be decided by Suou-san and Michiru-san today."

Seems like I'm going down with this ship. To top it off, the teams will be uneven. There are seven of us; me, Yuuji, Suou, Irisu, Matsushima, Komine, and Sakaki. Take me out of the equation, and the teams will be perfectly balanced, as all things should be.

Hiroshi: "Objection, Tachibana-sensei! There are seven of us here! Seven does not divide equally, so one of us should not be allowed to play to keep the game fair and balanced. I volunteer myself to take one for the team and spend my time running laps, this way, I am exercising and not wasting the remainder of class time on the bench."

My decree makes Chizuru ponder what to do if I'm reading her facial expression right. Come on woman! Let me bite the golden bullet!

Chizuru: "Unfortunately, life has to be unfair sometimes. During these times you have to deal with it Hiroshi-san."

And so, the memory of my first ever gym class in Mihama is forever tarnished.

Amane: "Yuuji-kun!"

Yuuji: "Affirmative."

Michiru: "Makina!"

Makina: "For honor!"

Amane: "Hiroshi-kun!"

Michiru: "Sachi!"

Sachi: "Of course!"

Suou and Matsushima momentarily glance at each other, then back to the last remaining student who has yet to be drafted. Almost as if saying " _I don't want her, you take her_ " _._

Yumiko: "Suou-san, I'll be on your team."

Chizuru: "Alright. Now that teams have been drafted. Team Suou will be first up to bat, Team Matsushima will play the field."

Amane: "Hiroshi-kun, you bat first. Yuuji-kun, you're runner up. Then me, and Sakaki-san."

Hiroshi: "Troublesome."

Bitching about being the first batter up isn't going to change anything. Rather, how should I go about this? Perhaps I should just keep getting balled and be an inconvenience to both teams. Or hit a home run and force one of these fools to run after it. Half-assing this game will drag it out, so its better I go all in.

Breath in. Breath out.

Focus.

Seems it is Komine who has been designated pitcher for Team Matsushima. I'm not sure what I can expect from this woman's athletic abilities.

Hiroshi: "Komine-san, pitch that ball at me as fast as you can."

Sachi: "As you wish, Akira."

Komine enters into a stance you'd see in a sports anime. Begins to twist and twirl her arm in a fashion that makes me think she's stretching. Finally, she throws the ball.

So fast!

But I can see it!

I aim my bat up for the shot and swing right as the ball is about to pass me

 _*WHAM*_

Over the sun and moon. I don't look to see where it is going to land as I immediately break into a 100% sprint towards first base. In my field of view, I see Irisu and Matsushima sprinting towards the ball. Wait, someone playing in the field has to be holding the bases so the person who recovers the ball has someone to throw to, and possibly get the runner out. Komine shows no interest in pursuing the ball, and seems content letting this unfold. I'll take full advantage of this. Instead of running for only first base, I run past it, intending to run full circle..or square.

Rounding the 2nd base, I glance over at Irisu and Matsushima. Both fighting over who caught the ball.

Amane: "Home run! Home run!"

After stepping on the final base, I immediately slow myself down to a walk towards the designated "bench".

Amane: "Nice work Hiroshi-kun!"

Hiroshi: "...yeah."

Yuuji: " They're still fighting over the ball."

Michiru: "Give it Makina! Hiroshi is going to get a full home run!"

Makina: "You dum bottleblond! Let go so I can throw the ball already!"

Hiroshi: "Yo."

Makina + Matsushima: "Whaddya'd want punk?!"

Hiroshi: "I already ran home. You can stop fighting and return the ball to Komine-san."

Makina: "Oh...well, I'll return it. Gimme it."

Michiru: "No! It's mine!"

Hiroshi: "Wrong. It's mine."

Swiping the ball out of their hands before this charade can continue, I throw the ball back to Komine and return to the "bench".

Hiroshi: "You're up, Yuuji."

Yuuji: "Understood."

Yuuji, bat in hand, at home plate, gets into swinging position. Irisu covering first base, and Matsushima covering third. Komine not moving a single inch from her original position from my turn. Their sophisticated strategy has one flaw; second base is wide open. Of course, with only 7 students in the class, there is going to be one team a member short.

Damn you Chizuru for disregarding the laws of equality and fairness!

 _*WHAM*_

Komine pitches the ball and Yuuji strikes during my inner musings. He breaks into a light jog to first base, seemingly confident that he will make it before either Matsushima or Irisu can get the ball. Speaking of the ball, Yuuji striked it towards Matsushima. However, his strike gave the ball much more height over distance compared to my strike.

Matsushima trying to determine where to be to catch the ball and Irisu shouting for the ball. Either by incompetency or luck, Matsushima fails to catch the ball before it hits the ground. However, she recovers quickly from this failure. Grabs the ball, and pitches it to Irisu.

Unfortunately, Yuuji already made it to first base and decided to stay there. Irisu catches the ball and pitches it back to Komine. While this is none of my business and I cannot hear from here, she says something to Yuuji which he barely acknowledges with a reply of his own which I don't hear.

Suou is up next. She jumps up from the bench with a determined and confident expression. She looks like she is ready to knock the ball out of the park.

Amane: "Sacchan! Chuck that ball me as fast as you can!"

Sachi: "Yes!"

 _*MISS*_

Chizuru: "Strike 1!"

Since when was she playing umpire? Why only call out the strikes?

Amane: "I gotcha now Sacchan. Do not let up."

Komine nods.

 _*WHAM*_

The ball goes directly vertical, almost no horizontal distance was achieved. Tachibana sees no reason to call foul. Actually, it's going towards Matsushima, who catches it just before Suou can make it to first base.

Chizuru: "Out!"

Amane: "Ergh.."

Makina: "Tats' hows it done!"

Humiliated, Suou returns to the bench. Sakaki is up.

She takes her cue to walk to home plate; putting her bookmark in place, closing her book.

Her stature is all wrong. I'm not willing to speak up about it though, she's scary!

Sakaki stares at Komine as though begging her to throw it and get it over with. Komine takes her cue, and pitches. Seems she hasn't stopped giving her entire might into those pitches, as it flies past Sakaki before she could react.

 _*MISS*_

Chizuru: "Strike 1!"

Sakaki's expression changes to that of shock, but only for a moment. She then takes on a serious expression, as if she's saying "Are you mocking me?!".

Her stature is still entirely wrong.

Komine pitches again.

Yumiko: "Eek!"

 _*MISS*_

She managed to see it this time. Swung, but missed. Did she also shriek?

Chizuru: "Strike 2!

Amane: "Sakaki-san might struggle with how fast Sacchan pitches the ball."

Yuuji: " Beginner or infrequent players usually don't have the reaction speed for this speed of pitch. Sachi has a strong pitch."

Hiroshi: "Komine-san is still following the request of "pitch that ball as fast as you can at me" from my turn."

Amane: "Or from when I told her not to hold back on my turn."

Chizuru: "Strike 3! Out!"

A fed-up looking Sakaki trudges her way back to the bench.

Chizuru: "Switch! Team Matsushima is up to bat, and Team Suou is out in the field!"

Calm down will you? Wait, what is the point of outs if we switch after every member has gone once?

Amane: "Hiroshi-kun, Yuuji-kun! Play rock, paper, scissors to see who pitches."

Hiroshi: "You could pitch, you know."

Yuuji: "You did last time we played."

Amane: "Fine, you two are no fun."

Our team having four members gives us the advantage of having all three bases covered. The fourth member, of course, pitching. Me on third, Yuuji on first, Sakaki on second, and Suou pitching.

Makina: "I'mma blow you outta this world!"

Amane: "Better keep up Makina!"

With an air of confidence you'd only see in a pro baseball player, or perhaps a shonen sports manga, Irisu's expression reads "You've still got a ways to go before you can beat me!"

Suou pitches, Irisu swings and strikes.

 _*WHAM*_

The ball is coming towards me! Almost too perfectly towards me. Is this child using aimbot?

Of course, Suou being the only one with a real baseball glove, I have to resort to bare hands.

Chizuru: "Out!"

Makina: "You fuckin' cheater!"

Hiroshi: "You need to work on your aim if you strike balls directly towards me."

Makina: " I deman a redo! I refuse to stand by this atrosity! You think I'mma total pushover huh don'tcha. I'll hit that ball so hard out of the park it'll go to the moon! I'll make ye eat yur underwear! I'll-"

Amane: "Makina! Go sit down! You're out!"

Switching from hyperactive knucklehead baseballer to an angry mother, Suou puts the foot down on Irisu and begins reprimanding her explosive, and quite vulgar, behavior.

Makina: "Urgeh!"

Pouting, Irisu returns to the bench.

What is it with pouting? I thought it was something only little children would do. Then again, you could compare Irisu's facade personality to that of a little child.

Actually, why does she act like this?

 _OST: ~ Code:XXXX ~_

If Yuuji is right about her, then she's definitely smart, or just has some innate talent. What is she trying to hide? Afraid of being her true self? Isn't this a trope you'd see in elementary and pre-K kids shows?

Actually, why do people act the way they do? If someone was to ask me directly why I act the way I do, I'd answer them honestly.

I don't want to hurt anyone, or have anyone hurt me.

My big mouth got everyone taken away from me because I didn't know when to shut it. I let my thoughts pour out of my mouth like a faucet with no valve. "I can't hurt if I don't think or speak." This idea is next to impossible, we think whether we choose to subconsciously, and are driven to socialize by instinct. It's a lose-lose situation. However, it's a lose-win situation if your goal is to socialize minimally.

Nothing will stop us from thinking and socializing. But we can minimize our socialization through sheer dedication and willpower. A practice which I am still fine-tuning to this second. While I may be openly honest about my own behavior. I don't think my peers are as honest.

Yuuji's facade is the ideal image that I strive for, if only he didn't have that boring, plain hairstyle I'd consider him the ideal male figure for Japan. Rarely speaks unless spoken to and is short and polite with his peers here. But how did he become who he is? What does he hide? In the five days I've been here, no one has piqued my interest like he has. Truly a mystery I'll never solve.

Suou is a kind-hearted, annoying cow. She puts all her effort into getting the rest of us in high spirits, either through screaming, chanting, or throwing get togethers over dinner. This also works to her strengths. She's fairly easy-going and is the only student here who feels "normal". However, her behavior is a lie.

For you see, every time someone pisses her off, her accent changes. She sounds way more natural in her angry voice than she ever does in her "cool-and-collected" voice. Surely it'd be a stretch to assume she's fake simply because of that, I have trouble maintaining my "japanese" accent when I'm angry as well. But since I know who I am and what I have to hide, and I don't know what she has to hide, this makes her case all on its own simply because I can relate to her based on this trait. I don't particularly care about finding out her mystery.

Matsushima is an idiot.

I have no idea why Komine plays so hard to the maid fantasy some weeaboos lavish over. It's so perfect it makes me shiver.

Sakaki I don't even want to think about, she's scary! I got to hold true to my word and not become a nuisance to anyone.

Now that I think about it, Two of the students here are dangerous. What is this place anyway? Some kind of prison to throw away spoiled fr-

Amane: "Watch out!"

Coming out of my inner monologue, the only thing I see is something metallic and cylinder-like spinning rapidly towards my face.

Hiroshi: "!"

…

..

.

 _OST End~_

Hiroshi cannot avoid getting hit by the baseball bat which was accidentally flung by Michiru in his direction trying to bat the ball pitched by Amane, hitting his temple and knocking him to the ground unconscious. Everyone, except Yumiko, runs to Hiroshi to check on him after noticing he isn't getting up. Makina, Michiru, and Amane crowd around Hiroshi.

Michiru: "Ahh! I killed him!"

Makina: "ChiruChiru! He not even ben here more than a week and hes already dead!

Amane: "Makina, relax. He can't be dead from that. Can he?"

Yuuji: "All of you. Move aside, now."

Yuuji begins the basic first aid procedure for unconscious individuals. Checking his pulse, examining his eyelids, and primarily examining the location of injury.

Chizuru: "Kazami-kun, is he okay?! Do I need to call the ambulance?!"

Yuuji "His breathing is okay, pulse is fine aside from the abrupt impact from falling. What concerns me is his temple. Not much time has passed and there is already a lot of blood under the skin. This may be a sign of a concussion or worse, brain damage. It wouldn't be wise to simply leave him in the school's nurse office. He may be at risk of death."

Chizuru begins frantically searching for her phone and fails to find it.

Chizuru: "Anyone have their phone?! Call 119!"

Yumiko: "No need, they're already on the way."

Yumiko, who held back from approaching the crowd had immediately dialed 119 before Yuuji had finished assessing Hiroshi's condition.

Michiru: "Yuuji, wake him up!"

Yuuji: "That would be highly improbable. People in unconscious states are unlikely to respond to any outside interference. Trying to force someone out of this state would be a waste of time and you could make the situation worse. The optimal solution is to let him regain consciousness on his own."

While Yuuji is explaining to Michiru why forcing someone awake from unconsciousness is a bad idea, Yuuji loosens the tie around Hiroshi's neck and belt holding his pants to his waste line.

Makina: "Are you stripping him? I don't think now is a good time to check his package."

Yuuji: "It's basic first aid procedure on an unconscious person, loosen or remove any apparel that may restrict the airway or the body.

Yuuji takes his eyes off Hiroshi and focuses them on Sachi.

Yuuji: "Sachi, can you go to the dorm and get a washcloth and 2 bottles of water?"

Sachi: "Of course, excuse me."

Sachi takes her leave for the dormitory. Yuuji stands up.

Yuuji: "I'm going to go to the front gate and wait for the ambulance to arrive. I'll direct them here. When Sachi comes back, use the washcloth to clean any dirt or scrape on Akira, if he regains consciousness, have him drink the water. Do not, I repeat, do not try to make him drink while he's unconscious."

With nods in acceptance by all present students, plus Chizuru. Yuuji heads for the front gate.

Yuuji: ("Another example of where zoning out can have consequences. Fortunately, the consequence from today's example isn't death, perhaps. Blows to the temple can be fatal, but it remains to be seen the full extent of the blow just from the immediate sign of blood underneath the skin. Regardless of the outcome, Michiru is going to need some stern discipline in her grip. A slip of grip and lack of situation awareness on Akira's part lead to this situation. This can be sorted out later.")


End file.
